kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravieure
, also titled as Whisperer of Desire, as an ally and a boss who debuted in Kirby: Miracle Friends ''and is a former member of a group of prophets called "Reborners" In ''Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~, he is forcefully transformed into Last Sv, an Alter Friend diverted from Symbol Void. After stealing power from his white counterpart, he is able to transform into a unique Alter Friend/Beyond Knights called Filmston. Powers and Abilities Ravieure, like his elder sister, does not possess most of the powers, but he is good at singing, and often use this to distract his enemies. At some point, Ravieure had strong bond with Alterious, though the latter could not truly understand his bonds. However, once Alterious is defeated in Chapter 7, at Ravia's Stage, Ravieure's bond with him faded. Similar to his elder sister, Ravieure also possessed the 7th Dimensional Power, due to him being a sibling of a group of chosen pop idols originated from Planet Harmonica. According to Despacto, if he user is the sibling of that group of idols who also possessed the 7th Dimensional Power, then the sibling's power would either stronger than their sibling(s) or weaker, while Ravieure matches the former one. As a result, Despacto treasured the boy and possessed him for an offering to Alterious, and also leads to Ravieure, while still in the armor's distant control, become the final boss of Chapter 6, and is battled on a crumbling part of the Dream Tower. Also according to Despacto, former Paradoxer "Phantom Hatter" has been residing inside Ravieure for ages, thus he can summon an electric gun on his own. However, up till now, Phantom Hatter does not emerge from the child. Attacks Due to Despacto using his body in Chapter 6, he is battled as a boss, while the fight take place at a crumbling Dream Tower. Most of his attacks is taken from Despacto, so he can be considered as a slightly tougher version of Despacto. * ぴあすぶれいど Pierce Blades * しふてぃんぐだいあもんど Shifting Diamonds * ぎがんとぷれす Gigant Press * わんだーびーむ Wonder Beam * らぶりーめろでぃ Lovely Melody * あなざーでぃめんしょん Another Dimension * きゃんでぃばーすと Candy Burst * Force Rise (New attack) * ！みらくるれじぇんど Miracle Legend True Identity As Ravia is considered as the "Descendant of Chaos", it is assumed that Ravieure is also one of the four Descendants of Calavento. However, in reality, a caped man actually secretly stole some of Ravia's essense and put it into an empty (rabbit-shaped?) doll with a Harmonica Belt, and it eventually came to life. According to Eterna Knight, he is actually Ravia's younger brother from his timeline (approximately 2069 if KMF is set at in 2019), as Harmonicans' status as undead or unable to get old (therefore Ravia is still young mentally or physically). He throned Ravieure as his prophet, and ordered him to travel back to ensure Kirby became Eterna Knight, however, when Ravieure entered the portal, his entire body was destroyed, and his soul possessed on a doll. After Ravia was born, he seek her as his "Big Sis". Names in other languages Ch: 拉菲烏爾 Ja: ラヴィウール Trivia * As with other Alter Friends, Ravieure is the exact opposite of Sv. While Sv would kill anyone who dare touch his brother if he didn't know them well enough, Ravieure does not do this, even if anyone kills his sister. Gallery Gallery Ravieure PLUS.png|First artwork 210A2090-1BDC-4D30-B452-E3E5EEF14BB1.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (collaboration with Ekura123) Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fan character Category:Boss Category:Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Harmonican Category:Sorta Villains Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Demon Beast Category:Alter Friends Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Bosses Category:Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Villians Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Reborners